Deal
by flipomatic
Summary: Neji and Tenten are training when Sasuke comes and challanges Neji to a spar. Inspired by a challange from Baxter54132. SasukeXTentenXNeji


Authors note

Hi everyone this is Flipomatic. So sorry that I have not done anything in nearly a year. Actually, Baxter54132 and I have been co writing a story under his name. Check it out. He actually gave me a challenge. He challenged me write a SasukeXTentenXNeji one-shot. So here it is.

In this story Sasuke was dragged back from Orochimaru by Naruto 2 years ago. He lives in the village like he did before he left. Sasuke is 17 years old while Neji and Tenten are both 18.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitisthemostawsomelineinexistensesodealwithit

Sasuke was bored. He woke up at 5 am, took a shower, ate breakfast, and ran 10 laps around Konoha. After he finished the laps, it was 6 am. Time just ticked on slowly.

After doing nothing for more minutes, Sasuke decided to visit one of the training grounds. He gathered his weapons from his house then set off towards training ground 963.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitisthemostawsomelineinexistensesodealwithit

Tenten woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window. She had a feeling that today would be a good day. She changed into her training clothes and ate a 5-minute breakfast. Next, she ran outside to go train with Neji.

The sun was not quite up yet because it was only 5 in the morning. She quickly ran to the training grounds where team Guy trains She got there at exactly 5:10. Even though she was 5 minutes early, Neji was already there.

5 minutes later they were both ready to start training. Every morning they met at 5:15. They would meditate until 6:15. After that they would spar and work on their skills for the rest of the day. So for an hour, the same hour that Sasuke was eating and running laps, Neji and Tenten meditated. While Tenten meditated, she remembered when she first met Neji.

Flashback

_It was the first day of Tentens second year of the academy. She was walking Sasuke to school because it was his absolute first day._

_He was nervous. "What if I get lost?"_

_She tried to calm his fears, "Don't worry Sasuke, you will not get lost. It is very easy to get around the academy."_

_Even though Sasuke seemed to relax a little, he still looked nervous._

_When they got to the academy, they had to go in two opposite directions. Sasuke nervously went to his first class while Tenten took a longer route because she knew that she had time. When she wandered by the playground out back, she noticed that there was another kid there. She recognized the kid from her class. that kid was considered a prodigy._

_Tenten was a very curious child so she walked up to the other child and asked, "Excuse me, I mean no offence, but are you a girl?" _

_The child did indeed look offended. "No" he said before walking away as quickly as he could. After he was gone, Tenten shrugged and went to class. _

_End Flashback_

Tenten nearly chuckled out loud as she remembered this. At 6:12, a shadow walked up to the training grounds. Both Neji and Tenten jumped up to face the intruder. After pining him to tree, Tenten realized that it was Sasuke. She smiled sheepishly and pulled the kunai out of his clothes.

Tenten had to ask, "So Sasuke, what are you doing at this training ground?"

He answered, "I was looking for someone."

Neji felt the need to but in. "Who?" he asked coldly.

Sasuke turned on him. "You. Neji Hyuuga, I challenge you to a spar."

Neji looked surprised for a moment but quickly regained his composure. "Fine." He said gruffly.

Sasuke grinned, "Tenten, would you mind refereeing the spar.

Tenten put on a fake smile "Sure, whatever you guys want." Inside, she was confused. Why would Sasuke want to spar with Neji?

She started the spar by saying "Begin" and then jumping into a tree. Neji and Sasuke started to attack each other. As they did, Tenten had another flashback.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Tenten were training behind the academy. Sasuke was trying to perfect his kunai throw and Tenten was helping him. They did not notice as Neji snuck up to watch. Every time Sasuke missed the target his smirk got bigger._

_Neji stepped out from the shadows and tossed a kunai and the target that Sasuke had been struggling to hit._

_Sasuke glared at him._

_Neji smirked, "That is how you hit the target."_

_Sasuke just got angrier. "Are you looking for a fight?" He asked._

_Neji coolly replied, "No, but it looks like I have one anyway."_

_Sasuke charged Neji with a kunai in his hand while Neji drew a kunai out and blocked it._

_For a few minutes, this went on. Tenten decided to intervene. With two of her own kunai she blocked each of the boys as they tried to attack each other._

_'Enough" she told them "Stop fighting, this is ridiculous" She then stormed off._

_End Flashback_

Tenten was brought back to the present by the battle in front of her.

"You are within my field of divination"

"Chidori"

Tenten sweat-dropped before reaching into her bag for a few items she always kept handy. A sword and a shield. She jumped out of the tree and in between the two boys once again. She jammed the sword into the ground in front of Sasuke so it acted like a lighting rod and absorbed the chidori. She stuck the giant shield right in Nejis way so that when he tried to jyuuken her, he would hurt his hand instead. Both of these defenses worked like they were supposed to.

Tenten said, "This match is over. I will not having you kill each other. Neji, I think that we should not spar today, you seem rather beat up."

Neji just nodded. Tenten continued, "I am going to go train with Lee. See you later."

Tenten walked off to go train. A few hours later, she went back to the training ground to get her electrified sword she found Neji sitting two feet away from an unconsous Sasuke. Neji looked like he was lost in thought. He was having a flashback of his own.

_Flashback_

_Neji was sitting on a bench at a park. He was 8 years old. Sasuke walked up to him and glared at him._

_"I don't want you going near Tenten"_

_Neji sweat-dropped, "Who says I want to be near Tenten?"_

_Sasuke just got annoyed. "Listen Hyuuga, I want to have a spar with you. If I win the spar then you can never go near Tenten again and I will ask her out on a date. If you win, then you get to ask her out on a date, but believe me you wont win."_

_Neji had just one thing to say. "Deal"_

_End Flashback_

**End Story**

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineitisthemostawsomelineinexistensesodealwithit

Tada. If anyone was confused, Neji and Sasuke fought after Tenten left. Neji won. I have completed my challenge.

R and R.


End file.
